Waking Up in Hogsmeade
by Mephalas-Web
Summary: Alcohol, poor-judgement and lots of furious blushing. Post-one-night-stand-one-shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is my first one-shot fanfic on this site, though I originally wrote this yeeeears ago back when I was still on Quizilla. Since then I've changed little bits and added to it, but it's not a serious story by any means, just a cute fluffy Fred one-shot.**

 **This is set about 4 years post the battle of Hogwarts, so obviously this fic assumes Fred survives said battle (which he definitely should have J.K!). Anywho, disclaimers and all that jazz: nothing in the Harry Potter universe belongs to me other than Annabel, everything is J.K Rowlings. Enjoy. Don't rip me to pieces too much 3**

 **Also PLEASE do not ask what the spell Fred uses means, I wrote this so long ago I don't have a clue! All I know is that it's Latin :')**

* * *

 _ **You gotta help me out**_

 _ **It's all a blur last night…**_

The first thing that registered in Annabel's mind was the brightness of the room.

The second was that she was naked.

The third was that she was not alone.

Annabel quickly snapped her eyes back shut as the other person sharing the bed grunted before rolling over to face the other way; she opened her eyes again and fearfully turned her head so she could view her 'bed mate'. All she could see was a shock of red hair, but then again that's all she needed to see.

"Oh. My. Wizard..." She breathed softly. Lying next to her was one of the Weasley twins. As to which one it was...well that was to be decided.

Clamping her eyes shut, Annabel tried desperately to recall the events of the previous night, she could recall loud noises, people pressed up against her, music, dancing..."Ouchh!" Her head started throbbing in pain and she pressed her hands against her forehead desperately trying to make it stop, "This is why I don't drink!" She muttered furiously, "I go out for a quiet butterbeer and wake up next to some randomer with a hangover that feels like death!"

Though, the Weasley twins weren't exactly 'randomers'. Annabel had been in their year at Hogwarts and, although she was a Ravenclaw rather than a Gryffindor, she had always found them amusing and spoken to them on occasion in class...but they never really had an extended conversation.

"Never had an extended conversation and now I'm in bed with him...classy lady." She huffed and rolled onto her side so she was facing the unknown Weasley twin who, much to her horror, was now staring at her with wide eyes. Annabel opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, eventually she settled for choking out the words "Good morning." Followed by some serious blushing.

"G'Morning...Annabel." He grumbled rubbing his eyes, well as least he knew _her_ name…although she wasn't positive whether that was a good thing or not at this point. He stared at her a while before ruffling his hair and saying, "Is there any point in asking what happened?"

"It's obvious what happened! You...you must have got me drunk and and...Seduced me!" Annabel declared, he snorted in response.

"Fred Weasley, renowned lady killer of the wizarding world...oh wait." He snorted in amusement. _Ah_ so it was Fred; Fred and George had always been rather charming though. Charming, funny, rather intelligent...not bad looking either.

 _Stop that brain!_

"Look, all I remember is going into the three broomsticks for a completely **non-alcoholic** drink, then a bunch of people came in...Including YOU and...I don't remember anymore!" She cried in exasperation; Fred frowned at her pensively.

"George and I took the staff at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to the three broomsticks to celebrate 5 years of being open, and to look into opening a new store here..." Fred started, "You must have ended up joining in the festivities!" He finished with a winning smiled, however Annabel merely glared at him in response.

"Joining in festivities is one thing, this however is another completely!" She signalled wildly to their current predicament, "I wish I knew how it happened..."

"Well, what generally happens is-!" Annabel hit him before he could continue; she was now an angry shade of red.

"I'm being serious Fred!" She rolled onto her back and took to glaring at the ceiling; Fred had been about to laugh but instead decided to be useful.

"Look, if you really want to remember I can help you."

She curiously glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "Help? How?"

He rolled his eyes, "With a little help from my friend."

"...friend?"

"Magic." Fred joked, wiggling his fingers at her. He rolled over for a second and reached over the side of the bed, he emerged again with his wand and pointed it to Annabel's temple, "Handy little spell for situations just like this-."

"How many situations like this do you find yourself in?!" She mumbled, Fred smirked a little but didn't respond.

" _Recordaberis Cuncti!_ "

Everything suddenly flashed through her mind at once, clear as day.

 **Annabel sat by herself at the bar in the three broomsticks, casually stirring her butterbeer with her finger whilst looking and feeling thoroughly bored. Being alone in a pub sucked. Being alone and sober in a pub - while significantly healthier - sucked even more.**

 **She took a sip then slumped on the counter, Madam Rosmerta sauntered over "Annabel, you shouldn't be alone drinking at your age, go out and enjoy yourself girl!" Annabel smiled slightly at the kind, motherly witch.**

" **I don't really have many friends nearby to be honest Rosmerta, besides...I'm having a cracking time...alone..." She raised her glass half-heartedly and Rosmerta shook her head before walking away to some waiting customers.**

 **At that moment there was an icy breeze as the door was opened, a large party of people walked on, chatting excitedly. Annabel spared them a look, recognising two of the party as the Weasley twins, Fred and George and vaguely recalling a few of the other faces from her Hogwarts days.**

" **4 Firewhisky's, 2 bottles of elderflower wine and a large sherry please Rosmerta!" One of the twins** _ **George I think**_ **said jovially to the curvy barmaid, the other twin** _ **Fred I think**_ **glanced Annabel's way, at which she promptly looked in the other direction and carried on stirring her butterbeer, pretending not to notice him.**

" **Annabel Fisswik!" Fred had come over and placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped, "Looking a tad lonely over here all by yourself, I must say." He glanced down at her drink, "Fancy something with a bit more kick?"**

" **Umm, thanks Fred." She risked saying a name, although upon squinting carefully she noted this twin had both ears very much intact, so she presumed she was right, "But I don't want to intrude on your fun, besides I don't really drink alcohol..." She trailed off and Fred gave a little smile.**

" **You won't be intruding, you'll be adding to the merriment!"**

" **I'm a bit of a killjoy really Fred…"**

" **I insist!" Annabel looked Fred in the face, he seemed sincere so she relented with a sigh.**

" **Well if you insist, how can I say no?"**

" **Great! Another Firewhisky Rosmerta!" Annabel gave him a look, but he just grinned and winked which made her laugh.**

 **One drink turned into another, and then another and then another, until no one even remembered why they were IN the three broomsticks in the first place. Rosmerta started playing music and they all started dancing, Annabel passed between the Weasley twins though neither seemed keen to share. She threw her arms around her current partner's neck and smiled drunkenly at them. "Glad I asked you to join us?" Fred shouted over the music, she nodded.**

" **Yes Indeedy! Because if you hadn't then I probably would never ever ever have got to do this!" She stood on her tip-toes – the twins were really rather tall – and kissed him. Fred Weasley was shocked only for a second before he responded by kissing her back. Rather enthusiastically as well.**

 **Kissing lead to wandering hands, which lead to Annabel leading Fred to the staircase, then a room.**

 **Then she proceeded to lock the door...**

"Oh god!" Annabel cried, Fred looked rather amused, whether it was with her memory they'd both witnessed or her reaction she wasn't sure.

"So much for me seducing you." He grinned, Annabel let out a wail of despair before ducking under the covers, though she promptly squeaked upon realising they were BOTH naked, not just herself and remerged the reddest she'd been so far. Finally Fred couldn't help it, he just started laughing.

"It's not funny Fred! Oh god, what if I end up pregnant?! I'm such a terrible slut!" She cried, Fred turned his laugh into a cough and looked at Annabel, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Is that what's bothering you so much?" He asked, arching a brow.

"What do you mean is that what's bothering me so much?! It's a big thing! We have no connection, we weren't even really friends let alone seeing each other and-!"

"Would you like us to see each other?"

Annabel blinked at Fred owlishly, "Beg your pardon?"

He rolled his eyes and moved closer, being on the edge of the bed, Annabel couldn't really move away. "Annabel Fisswik, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked majestically.

"Are you insane Fred?! You don't even know me!"

"Well, I've not had much luck with the girls I've gotten to know yet we're virtual strangers and we seemed to...hit it off." He shrugged then grinned again at Annabel's blush, "So what do you say?"

Annabel actually considered his proposal, it made sense it a weird sort of way. _In a Weasley sort of way_ she thought and found herself smiling, _Why not? Be a little daring!_

"In response to your proposal Fred Weasley, I would be delighted in becoming your...significant other." She replied in an equally majestic tone, Fred looked surprised for a second before grabbing her hand and kissing it, then winking at her. Annabel found herself laughing for the first time that morning. "Though I still think us 'hitting it off' was mainly due to alcohol and poor judgement… and you can't stay intoxicated forever Fred."

Fred laughed at her, "Wouldn't want to." He replied promptly, "Now...how about we have a morning you won't NEED a memory spell to remember?" He asked in a 'slightly' suggestive tone, Annabel feigned shock.

"Mr Weasley! I thought you said you weren't charming with ladies?" She enquired with a small smirk, Fred mirrored her expression but with the addition of an arched brow and slid even closer to her.

"I have my moments."

 _ **Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,**_

 _ **That's what you get for waking up in...Hogsmeade?!**_


End file.
